Broadband microwave and millimeter-wave, high-power, solid-state amplifiers with high efficiency have been used widely in many systems such as satellite communication systems, commercial communication, and radar transmitters/receivers. The output power from an individual solid state device is often not high enough to be efficiently transmitted at those frequencies, and therefore power is combined from multiple devices to obtain sufficient power levels. In some circumstances, power also needs to be split efficiently, such as in array-antenna systems where the transmitted electromagnetic wave power is split and fed to each antenna radiation cell by power divider network.